transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Master Miracle
Synopsis: To save Nebulos, the heroic Nebulans and the Autobots work together to perform a risky procedure! Ruined Village -- Nebulos A Nebulon village. Obviously once a happy place, the small houses and streets have since fallen into disrepair. Scorched trees surround the place, with tank tracks sunk into the ground. Some attempt has been made to decorate the village, with faded banners everywhere, and a broken, scarred may pole in the green in the centre. Some rebuilding has began, but rural areas will take longer to recover than the cities. The Autobots from the Steelhaven have been gathered up by the Nebulan military in an exhausting--but amazingly fast and efficient--recovery job, which went well into the night. Currently, their bodies are being transported by massive flatbed trailers, covered up by tarps. Under Arcana's direction, these trucks have parked out in the middle of nowhere at the outskirts of the ruined village, their engines idling just outside the perimeter. "Alright," Arcana says, addressing the truck drivers. "Thank you for your assistance, ah, you gentlemen can be going now, thank you kindly!" He waves to them. One of the truck drivers looks around and comments, "But... there are no roads leading out of here!" Arcana smirks slyly. "Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads." Duros steps up. "No questions, soldier. Move out." Arcana's helpful and clever assistant Bloshoft steps out of one of the trucks, rubbing his hands together. He is a blue Nebulon, which means he is awesome. "I don't know about this!" he mutters, looking up at the sky. "What if that Astrotrain comes back right now?" Joining the convoy is a Nebulan airskimmer, painted in the colors of the World Watchers -- the Council of Peers' global security organization. The skimmer hovers to a stop with a whine of its engines, the stubby wings folding up to its side before the cockpit unseals. A young Nebulan quickly climbs down the rungs on the side of the aircraft and lands on the ground. Taking off his helmet, he reveals that it is Galen, Councilor and commander of the World Watchers! "Arcana, is it true?" Galen asks, looking with concern at the trailers with their mysterious cargo. "Are these the aliens I've heard so much about?" Muzzle is out here, his blue trenchcoat looking more rumpled that usual and his blue fedora is on crooked, like he hasn't had much sleep. There is dirt under his fingernails. Seems he has been doing some literal digging. Silently, he ghosts a perimeter around the outskirts, as if standing a watch. Every so often, his attention snaps around, seemingly looking at nothing at all. There is also a police car present -- a police /hovercar/, that is, done up in the universally recognized colors of law enforcement, red and green. Bringing the small hovercar down to a halt, its driver hops out, looking around. Hillary Peacemaker smooths his uniform's shirt, badge gleaming, as he watches to make sure no /horrible illegalities/ transpire. Luckily, Peacemaker has not yet seen Muzzle, because he is fussing with the buckle attaching his radio handset to his shirt. It keeps chafing his nipple. Spoilsport has accompanied Arcana and Duros, just as he had to the salvage site. He inclines his head deeply towards Galen out of respect, but otherwise quietly remains in the background, letting Arcana answer the questions. The truck driver frowns, about to protest, but Duros cuts him short. He and the others turn away and begin to board an APC, which carries them all out of here. Arcana smiles and shakes his head at his assistant. "You worry too much, Bloshoft. Last I heard that maniac was still rampaging in the capital, and based on the reports I've had, he lacks a speedy flightmode, like some of the other Decepticons. At least... for *now.* All the more reason to hurry, though!" And as Galen joins the group, Arcana runs over to him, clutching his shoulders as if possessed. "Galen! Thank the gods you're here! You've no idea the terrible things that have been going! Aside from the robot invasions, Lord Zarak has been running roughshod over any pretense of democracy we once enjoyed and murdered an innocent living being! And yes, these are the alien robots--" He shuffles towards one of the trailers, and points to a rather large form under a tarp. "--and I believe this one, the very large one, may be their leader. Now, they're in bad shape, but a few of them are conscious enough to speak. Ah, Brainstorm? Could you... say hello to Mr. Galen? He's a member of the World Watchers. You can trust him." "H-hi, Mr. Galen," coughs a form under a tarp. "Not the best... introduction is it?" Duros watches Galen's approach. The guard commander is privvy to many of the council's dirty laundry and secrets, and wonders if he is aware of the kidnapping of Zarak's daughter Llyra. And if so, admires how cool he is keeping. He circles, rifle always in his hands. He has been checking in every now and then for reports on the status of the alien robot rampages. And the perception of time passing becomes highly accute. Bloshoft's hand picks up a mechanical instrument and he starts to tremble. "I don't like this!" And then he leaps back as the voice from the tarp calls out. "By the Plains of Thok! That one's still alive!" "I'm sorry. I came as fast as I could, Arcana," Galen replies with a slight frown. "We were on training maneuvers in the Neverending Wastes." Galen then holds silent when Arcana tells him that Zarak has begun the subversion of the civilian government. "Zarak... I find it hard to believe he would betray us so, but... Ever since the last invasion, he hasn't been... The same." Galen seems reluctant to trash-talk his future father in law beyond that. "I'll have to meet with him myself. I'm sure... I'm sure he must have been acting rashly." When the Transformer speaks, though, Galen's attention is on the Cybertronian. Placing one hand on his rayblaster cautiously, he approaches the tarp. "You? Which faction do you support, Cybertronian?" Muzzle ducks his head down when he sights Peacemaker. By the rings, how can he explain this? That he just wanted to see justice done, not a farce? Muzzle watches Galen's reaction to Brainstorm closely. One false move could blow this whole project right down the drain, whatever the project actually is. "--!" Peacemaker looks up from fiddling with his radio to see a talking, giant tarp. "What the devil?" he asks, slowly putting it together -- especially once he sees Muzzle skulking about. Head down or no, there's no mistaking the detective's distant, secretive slouch. "You're all -- /robotists/!" he says, drawing his side-arm. "Explain what's going on here!" Duros stops his walking around and turns his rifle muzle towards Peacemaker but does not raise it fully. "Lower your weapon now." Spoilsport does not draw his own weapon. If things escalate, he can have it out and a shot fired fast enough that there's no reason to alarm anyone just yet. He quietly approaches Peacemaker, Muzzle, and Duros, and explains, "We have reason to believe that not all the invading robots are on the same side, and what's more, that we... we may be able to gain assistance from these ones. This is important - we don't have the time to develop the weapons we need on our own, as Zarak's daughter, Llyra's been taken by one of the machines." He pauses. "We have to get her back, and we can't do it on our own." Brainstorm replies, weakly, "I am an Autobot, sir. Those Decepticons... they're our enemies. I'm sorry we brought this conflict to your world. Our ship was shot by the Decepticons and we crash-landed here. We... were never supposed to be here." He sounds very sad for a moment. "We were so close to being free of this war. So close." "Yes, this is a great tragedy," Arcana sighs, nodding grimly. "But, we must carry on and solve this crisis before it is too late! I have an idea on how to repair these "Autobots," but I'll need your help to do it, my fellow Nebulans! It is a... new procedure I just discussed with my colleague, Vorath, and it will bring these robots back to fighting condition!" Arcana glares at Peacemaker. "Dammit man, I don't have time for this! Put that away! Bloshoft, stop acting like a frightened drogling and activate the elevator! We must get to secret lab, at once!" Peacemaker does not. "I'm an officer of the law, sir -- threatening me is not helping your case here." His hand moves to his radio, but then Spoilsport speaks. "Not all on the same... what? They're... machines! That's like saying my retrotoaster is on a different side than my ultrawasher!" Muzzle pinches the bridge of his nose and looks up over at Peacemaker. He growls, "I ain't no roboticist. I just wanted the truth to out. The evidence wasn't there to convict that lump of blue metal of anything but maybe bad taste in fashion." So says a man into a blue trenchoat and fedora with a yellow shirt and blue tie. "You wanna see the crash site data? The trajectories? The ballistics evidence?" Bloshoft grasps a large lever at Arcana's request. "B-but sir!" he quivers. "This is madness! There must be another way... we could start up the Centurion Programme again? Work on the Visionary EMP, we could..." But he realises the futility of his arguments, as he pulls the heavy lever.... Spoilsport sighs heavily. "If your retrotoaster goes on a rampage, /then/ I'll concern myself with what side your ultrawasher's on. I should think it's pretty self-evident that /these/ machines are behaving very differently from household appliances, and if they can behave differently from household appliances, why /can't/ they behave differently from each other?" "Wait!" Galen raises his voice, as he rarely does, looking directly at Arcana. "I have heard of these 'Auto-bots' before, and while I do not doubt their good intentions... If we repair them, we will be siding with them. Nebulos has been unified for over 10,000 years, since our species learned the folley of war. By aiding the Autobots, we will have made ourselves enemies of the Decepticons." Galen looks to all the other Nebulans gathered in the ruined town. "Is this the fate that you want? To turn out back on peace? I am not saying that the choice is an easy one, but I will not lead any of you into conflict without your consent for what comes next." "Galen, they are rampaging across our world /as we speak/," Spoilsport protests. "What peace is this you speak of? What peace is there to turn our backs on? The peace of victims, of slaves?" Duros is not a negotiator. He is an instrument. Blunt. "This operation is authorized by the Council of Peers and Lord Zarak has granted us leeway to do whatever it takes to retrieve his daughter. I will not tell you again, sir. Put your weapon away and stand down. Be of use or be gone." Muzzle snorts. "My father was a man of the beat, my mama was a meter maid, and here I am, kicked out of the force. What do I have to lose? Nothing. What does Nebulos have to lose if we let these 'Decepticons' go on the rampage? Everything. I'm in." "I agree, we must protect this world -- It is our duty -- but there are other options," Galen responds to Spoilsport. "I have the keys to the Hidden Armory. The Ancient Weapons could be used again. We could--" He stops himself as he overhears Duros speaking. "Duros, has something happened to Llyra?" He sounds concerned, but trying to keep his calm for the moment. Arcana flails his hands about while he rants. "Yes, yes, and the MASK system, too! They're all failed prototypes, Bloshoft. This is our last, best option at the moment." As his assistant slooooowwwly pulls the lever, he tries to calm himself as he explains to Galen, "Listen to me, son. The Decepticons are already our enemies. Just look at this!" He holds up the Nebulan equivalent of an iPod Video, and plays a short clip of Astrotrain rampaging in the capital for fuel and for fun. "And surely you remember the horrors of the occupation? Those Decepticons--they don't respect the concept of neutrality! They don't respect anything! They're just... robotic, heavily armed bullies! And as a scientist, I detest bullies!" There's a rumbling in the ground. Everything starts shaking. "And besides," Arcana says, "we'll be in my lab in a moment!" And then... the floor suddenly *drops* down at an incredible speed! HOLY S-- Peacemaker is successfully disarmed. By the floor falling, causing his gun to soar into the air as the cop lands on his ass. Arcana's Secret Medical Library A very odd place. Huge shelves hold row after row of old books, and many more books lay scattered haphazardly before them. Elsewhere, there are many artifacts scattered about. Sections of what appears to be ancient Nebulan hieroglyphics lay in hermetically sealed glass cases. Mannequins stand about with bizarre recreations of ancient contraptions strapped to them, ostensibly of a medical nature. And in one room, there appears to be some sort of cross between a clinic and a repair shop. One might wonder what kind of guy this Arcana is... Duros breathes in slowly yet visibly. He is about to answer Galen when the floor drops. His finger reflexively shifts away from the trigger of his weapon and he braces himself, cursing under his breath.He turns a shade greener. The elevator mercifully slows down as it reaches the bottom of a secret lab! Arcana, who is still standing after all of that, looks about and says, "Well, hop to it, gentlemen! Let's get these robots over there..." He gestures towards the clinic/repair shop in the corner of his lab. And yes, this place is really big. Galen grunts as he stumbles to maintain his balance in the zany elevator, his ostentacious gold chain bouncing against his chest. "Duros, all this can wait if Llyra is in peril!" He sweeps his arm at Arcana's secret lab. Off in a corner, the form of Pointblank is slumped over. For lack of really knowing what these giant things eat, a big tub of oil was left near him. His shaky hand reaches for it, desperate for anything, really. With some difficulty, he closes his hand around the tub, holding it like a cup, and brings it up to his face... ...and then, missing his metal lips entirely, Pointblank just splashes the oil directly into his eye. "Dammit," he mumbles, attempting to wipe at his face (and missing) before the Nebulans enter, drawing his gaze over weakly. "Wha...?" Bloshoft is now a green Nebulon as he throws up in the side of Arcana's elevator. "I'll never get used to that..." he mutters as he picks up a gravity tackle, and starts pushing some of the robotic bodies roughly across the lab. "I'm just doing this for college credits you know!" he wails in the direction of Galen Duros looks once more at Galen and replies, "Ask Spoilsport here if getting Llyra out of that behemoths hands alive is possible for us right now." He then looks to Peacemaker again to see if after that rather unexpected drop he is the same state of mind as to keep his piece drawn and ready to start something. Gort has sort of been keeping a low profile, taking everything in with a sense of quiet awe. But he looks like he's about to overflow any moment. As the robots get carted off to conveniently TF-sized medical racks, Arcana paces about his lab, ranting. "I have long theorized that there is a way to restore motor functions to those who are crippled by grievous injuries! Look at this!" He points at two mannequins, conjoined at the head by some sort of copper wire. "Emperor Tukkeni, an ancient Nebulan ruler, was once crippled from the waist down, but by using an experimental procedure he was able to join his own brain to that of one of his most trusted servants! And it actually worked, for... for about a week! Then they both died." Arcana pauses, frowning. "Well, the procedure I have devised with the help of Brainstorm and Vorath is much better, and safer! Don't worry!" Peacemaker is unarmed, now, his gun landing somewhere outside the purview of the falling platform -- to be found by some kids, no doubt, continuing the tragedy of Nebulos' downfall. "Ungh," the officer groans, pushing himself to his feet. "This is... I don't understand." As Arcana talks, Bloshoft brings up a sharp drill-like implement covered in spikes, that whirls when he turns it on. "Uh, Arcana sir, where does this go?" he asks "You wish to join us with the machines?" Galen looks appalled, turning away from Duros and glaring at Arcana. "Arcana, this would violate some of our oldest laws..." He pauses. "But... Would we be able to control them? To have their power? Then perhaps we could rescue Llyra..." The headed corpse of Nightbeat is slumped in a corner in a sitting position, his head on his lap. He looks positively filthy, like he as just dug up out of an unmarked grave. Oh wait. Yeah. That happened. Muzzle wanders over at that way, looking at the dead robot pensively, and he asks, "We could give these machines their lives back, doc?" Duros lowers his rifle and resumes quiet listening mode. Under a tarp, the big green form of Hardhead sparks with a brief surge of energy flow to his higher functions and blurts out, "Nar-nar-nar ffffight to the last, you loose screws! I..." He cuts off as the surge passes. His 'brain' not in control. Arcana sighs. "Put it on near the operating tables, Bloshoft." Turning to Galen, he nods. "Yes, yes, I do. Indeed, many of my procedures violate our oldest laws. Look at this!" He turns around, lifting up a flap on the back of his skull, revealing a metal plate with blinking LED's. "I installed this device in my brain some time ago to help prevent strokes, and, failing that, automatically revive me from a stroke. That's how I avoided the Decepticons during the occupation, but, ah, that story will have to wait. But yes, this procedure I went through is illegal, but it worked! It saved my life!" Turning back around, he looks to each Nebulan in turn. "It may restore their lives, yes. You see, some of their brain functions have been damaged. Some can no longer walk, or worse, are in permanent comas. Others have had their targeting systems irreparably damaged. Excuse me, could you try to point at that dot, my friend?" Using a laser pointer, he paints a little dot on the ceiling above Pointblank. "However, with our brains, we can restore those functions to them! As for how much control over them, well, in some cases, we'll merely control their targeting systems. In others..." Brainstorm speaks up at this point. "We're not sure. I theorize that it will be a... hm, how do I put it? Kinda like a combiner team! Well, you don't know what that is... uh... well, ok, we'll still have our own minds, right? But, I *think* they'll be sort of joined. Like having a car with two steering wheels. See what I'm saying?" Pointblank sneers over at Arcana. He looks offended enough that his attempt to point at the dot is probably done entirely out of spite -- nonetheless, he points somewhere else entirely, and when he attempts to use his other hand to brace his arm, he can't even grab his own limb. With smoldering, defeated anger, he lowers both arms, resuming his sulk. Peacemaker, meanwhile, stares at this display, transfixed: "It's like... they have... feelings." Bloshoft walks over to Peacemaker with a marker pen, and shakily starts to draw a cross on the side of his head. "Ummhmmm don't worry.." he mutters to the cop "This is strange science," Galen, a liberal arts major, replies. "Some will see us as blasphemers. Heretics." He frowns. "But this seems our best option for defending Nebulos." He steps forward. "I will volunteer. Join me with their leader. Perhaps this may be the only way for our species to reconcile with the Transformers." Highbrow is under another tarp. Occasionally he blurts out words that probably hold no meaning for the majority of the Nebulans. "I'm losing my...perspicacity..." he murmurs. "What on Nebulan is 'perspicacity'?" Gort wonders, "Anybody got a dictionary handy? Is this some offworlder term he's using?" Muzzle facepalms. Peacemaker's eyes slowly turn toward Bloshoft, and his mouth opens slightly, as if about to utter a confused 'What?' It is an awkward moment. Gort ...isn't up on the latest intellectual lexicon. Duros steps up right after Galen. "Count me in. I want to make sure that Decepticon monster and his accociate are put out of business." He eyes the green Autobot that 'twitched' a moment ago. "That one will do if you can make a go of it." "Me too," Gort says, "Who knows, maybe we'll learn something from them." Spoilsport forwns as he processes what's going on. But... he cannot allow Galen and Duros to step up and defend his planet, but not be counted in as one. He steps forward. "I, also, volunteer. Although... all things considered, I suspect I'm better suited as a targeting system than a central processor." The blue nebulon (Bloshoft) hides his pen and wipes off the marks from Peacemaker's head. "S-sorry sir, don't arrest me!" he gulps. Muzzle offers, "I'm in." He would lay his life down to protect the innocent. Might as well lay it down to give a life /back/ to an innocent and stay in the game of defending his world, albeit in a radically different fashion. "How can I do less?" Shrugging away from Bloshoft, Peacemaker walks toward the slumped Pointblank, staring at the giant robot. Pointblank, for his part, tries to get up and walk, but can't even find the wall with his palm to brace himself against, and just clatters back onto his robot ass. Frowning powerfully, he turns, blue optic visor making contact with Peacemaker's gaze. The two stare at each other in silence for a long moment. It is entirely possible that "When Doves Cry" begins to play on the soundtrack. Finally, Peacemaker speaks, saying up to the enormous death-machine from space: "I will help you." Arcana grins, hopping up and down as Galen and the others give the go-ahead. "Good, excellent, wonderful! Brainstorm, could you explain the process a little more before we proceed? Oh, and Bloshoft, could you shave off a little spot on their heads? Right where I showed you? Good, yes." Brainstorm says, optics narrowing somewhat, "Mmmf, alright. Cybertronian laser cores and Nebulan brains are very different, but operate on some of the same principles. When you boil it down, it's still a matter of 1's and 0's. This light pathway turns on or off, or, in the case of Nebulans, this synapse turns on or off. And, that stream of 1's and 0's eventually becomes a larger thought process. Now, Cybertronians and Nebulans don't use the same "machine code," so to speak, but we can use an implant to "translate" it from one code to the other, and get our brains talking to each other." Arcana nods eagerly. "Oh, and that's just the beginning! Some of these robots' heads will be removed, and converted into armored exo-suits which we will be able to wear! Yes, and then we can transform into the heads of these machines, and unite with them! In other cases, these exo suits will turn into their weapons! But I want you all to know, these modifications will require intensive cybernetic implants, and a bond to the machine in question! Once you do this..." "It's permanent," Brainstorm finishes. Bloshoft hops back to Peacemaker and taking out an electric shaver, starts to shakily shave a groove into his hair. "Uh... nothing personal, right?" Galen starts taking off his flightsuit. "When I joined the World Watchers, I swore an oath to do all within my power to protect Nebulos." That seems to be all Galen has to say on that as he steps into the surgery suite, where terrible, terrible things are going to be done to his body. "Oh wow. Permanent," Gort says, giving a low whistle. "But you're right, Galen. We gotta do what we gotta do. Am I right?" This is the point in Duros' life where he should have called his wife. This is the point in Duros' life that he makes a true sacrifice and does not make that call. This is the point where his path branches gradually away from his family. He does not remove himself from volunteering. Peacemaker's emotional moment is ruined as some of his hair is razed. "What the--" he turns around, grabbing Bloshoft by the collar, about to punch him right in the mouth. "--! Don't /do/ that! I thought you were the Cop Shaver Killer!" Peacemaker releases him, drawing in a breath; the Cop Shaver Killer is the worst serial killer and shaver of cops in Nebulan history. "...sorry." Peacemaker's attention then turns toward Arcana. "...permanent," he repeats, mumbling. He glances back over his shoulder at Pointblank, then at Arcana again. "I swore to uphold the law... but maybe I can do more good with the help of... these robots," he says, justifying it to himself more than anything else. "I wonder what my dog will think next time he sees me," he murmurs softly. This is, of course, ridiculous; Peacemaker will never see his dog again. Muzzle thinks this all sounds like a crock of hooey, to be completely honest. However, he's beyond caring about his own personal safety. If this kills him, he's just one more stiff on a world wracked by war, but if it succeeds! If it succeeds, maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to make the world a little a better. So it's worth trying. "Permanent, huh? So's death by being flattened by an overgrown space train. Gotta say, this sounds marginally better." Retirement was getting dull, anyway. Spoilsport does not withdraw his offer. HOURS PASS... Galen is trussed up in some futuristic surgical matrix, robotic arms replacing bones with alloy, nerves with fiber-topic cable. MORE TIME GOES BY... Galen floats in a blue-tinged transparent tank wearing some conveniently-placed briefs, various cybernetic implants all over his body. His body jerks and spasms; his eyes open again. LATER... Galen is in the Headmaster Lockerroom. Stepping up to a conveyor belt, he picks up a heavy gray helmet. His entire body is covered in new polished power armor, its torso gray and limbs blue. He snaps the helmet into place with a loud click and walks out into the main lab area. Fortress Maximus clenches a gray fist slowly, the exosuit whirring softly as he does the motion. "We've become more like them," he mutters to himself. "Like machines." Galen clenches a gray fist slowly, the exosuit whirring softly as he does the motion. "We've become more like them," he mutters to himself. "Like machines." Arcana removes his visor, looking at everyone squarely. He nods slowly. "Then it's agreed. We will all join ourselves to the machines. Let's get started." (Cue the Autobot Theme from the 2007 Michael Bay movie!) Arcana supervises the operation with the help of his assistant and the other Nebulans, removing the heads from some of the Autobots, or in other cases, their weapons. Both heads and weapons are cut open, and heavily modified. In Brainstorm's case, he willingly shuts himself down before his head is removed. His head is split in half, wires and components carefully removed and set to the side. New components--arms, legs, helmet and a torso plate--are constructed, and integrated into Brainstorm's head. All of the neural connections lead up into the helm of the exo-suit, now, and the helm, once it combines with Brainstorm, will connect directly the robot's motive system. Arcana himself already has a cybernetic implant in his head that he can link up to Brainstorm, but the rest of his body is another matter. Bones are replaced with metal supports, hidden under his skin, and making his knees double-jointed. He too is placed inside a blue tank as he heals up from his surgery, his old body handling all of the additions surprisingly well. Later on, after he recovers, he, now clad in white and turqoise metal armor from head to toe, joins Galen in the main laboratory. "Yes, more like them. But were we truly so different from them to begin with?" he muses. ~~~'@ Ave Maria begins to play @`~~~ As the soldier Duros lays down in slow motion, stripped of uniform.... fade to medical hands applying anesthesia... a dream like quality.... A bonesaw is taken from a surgical cart.... blood droplets splatter a surgical apron... fade to the large green metallic alien laid out in the background... several workers working to decapitate it... a giant metal hand's fingers clench briefly in slow motion.... A skinless cybernetic arm in the foreground rises into overlapping view... The lights dim and all is dark and silent for a time. ~blip~ Diagnostic display activating.... check. Systems running.... eyelids open, numbers and code sroll by in view and then shrink and move off to the bottom of view out of the way, soon to be automatically blinded by the brain just as it corrects for things being projected upside down in ones eyes.... Duros arises. Hardhead awakens. And there is understanding. SOME TIME FROM NOW Peacemaker is seated in an overlarge science chair. A large scanner emitting a plus-sign of light passes over him, scanning his eyes. Through the glass, Nebulan Liv Tyler watches pensively. Just before the light passes over his eyes, Peacemaker smirks and winks at her. LATER Pointblank's head is opened up, two dwarf scientists with beards poking about at his cranial innards. The robot grimaces. LATER STILL Pointblank and Peacemaker build a robot to help them sweep the house to clean up for the big party. It works great, until it goes haywire and starts chasing them around with the broom! This is one of many things Peacemaker sees while under the effect of the powerful anesthetics. FINALLY Clad in red and black armor, Peacemaker looks at himself in a full-length mirror. He sucks in a deep breath as if to steel himself -- and then attaches his helmet's silver faceplate, yellow eyepieces beginning to glow brightly, concealing the humanity within. With clunky, wobbly steps that rapidly become more assured, he moves toward the lab. Spoilsport would like to claim that he went through the process without uttering a sound, but he'd be lying. While he hardly 'cries like a little girl,' there are times when the pain overtakes him. In the delirium of the process, he calls out - sometimes to lost lovers from long ago, sometimes to comrades, killed during their recent wars. Little of the rebuild process is spent in the here and now, but that's not so shocking - he barely feels like he's a part of his own body anymore. When he's done, he approaches Sureshot, his assigned partner, who looks down at him... ...with a sneer. "Oh, Primus!" Sureshot groans. "I must rely on /you/ to replace my glorious targeting system, the best my species has to offer? Some pathetic /organic/?!" The robot cups his head in his hands in misery. "I'm in Hell." Spoilsport stoically studies his new partner, mouth pulled to the right as he considers the situation. "I can see this is going to take some time to adapt," he observes coolly. Fortress Maximus, now clad in his Headmaster power armor, walks down the assembled ranks of the Head and Targetmasters. "As of this moment, you are all deputized into the World Watchers," he pronounces, his voice coming slightly metallic and tinny through the speakers on his suit. Holding a bucket of red paint, he places his hand inside of it and grasps each Nebulan on the shoulder. "I will give my life to save any of you in battle. I only ask that you would do the same for all of your comrades." Once the cadre of Nebulans has been thus marked, he puts down the bucket and hoses his hand off in a chemical tray. He looks to the gray body of the newly-built Cerebros unit, itself the size of a small-to-average Transformer. Gort is put under as the process takes place. Not that he's chicken or anything, but it's great to have a nap while uncomfortable things are being done. He has a strange dream while he's asleep. Once he's fully bonded to Highbrow, Gort is awakened. As is Highbrow. "Interesting sensation," the Autobot murmurs. Muzzle, rumpled and dirty ex-detective, gets paired up with that cocky blue car. He'll be a lot happier when he finds out that Nightbeat is also a detective and they can have some weird fractal detective thing going on. Muzzle's not too concerned about all the metal that's going inside him, and he quips, "Eh, I'm sure there was a bullet or two in there that the docs hadn't fished out yet. What's a lil' more metal goin' in matter?" When it's all said and done, he feels beat and aching, like he's just tangled with the wrong mafioso. Suit on, Muzzle transforms. Nightbeat awakens, something he never expected to happen again. He's aching. He... remembers... his head being cut off, (But his head wasn't cut off, he just saw it on a news monitor!) countless battles, all he's done right and wrong, and he... remembers. Dinner around a table with his parents, how glad they were when he got his badge. (He had parents?) He remembers handing in his badge. He remembers his first magnifying glass, what wonders he saw through it. (But weren't his optics always better than any little magnifying glass?) Then, it is with a sudden jolt that the detectives and their mingled memories get a grasp on lucidity. Nightbeat shakes his head and mumbles, "Hooboy, how am I gonna explain this back home?" and it is unclear whether Nightbeat or Muzzle composed those words, though really, they both did. Arcana says, "It is time to unite with the Autobots. I can only hope this works..." He leaps into the air, transforming into Brainstorm's head. It approaches Brainstorm, brought up into a sitting position by the operating table, and slams down firmly onto his shoulders. Immediately, Brainstorm rises up, fists clenched. "...WOAH! Yes, I can move my body again! The procedure worked! This is amazing!" He scoots off of the table, looking about. Then, solemnly, he says, "I feel... so... different. But not in a bad way. Yeah. I can feel the presence of Arcana. We're guiding each other, working together to think. It's working better than I could have imagined! The... knowledge we're sharing! It's all so much..." Jumping into the air, Galen transforms into a gray head which locks into place with the inert body. A pair of optics flash online, and Fortress Maximus' voice now comes from the machine: "I'm... I'm alive. I can't believe it." He looks over his body, which is quite distinctive even from his normal drone, Cog. "Brainstorm, Arcana... These modifications are brilliant. I cannot thank you enough. Good work." "We don't have time to rest, however, strange as our new configurations might be. Galen informs me that his fiance, Llyra, has been kidnapped by a Decepticon. I want volunteers to search for her immediately." "I will," Gort says. Hardhead speaks up. "Duros has a line on troops in charge of keeping tabs on Decepticon sightings and activities. All it will take is for Astrotrain to rear his ugly head... Heh-heh-heh. Let's get out of this pit lab already. Get moving and be warmed up." Brainstorm replies, "No problem, Fortress Maximus. I was worried you'd be upset that I did this procedure without your consent, but, well, you weren't in any shape to give it anyway. It was the only way to help you." He salutes Maximus, nodding eagerly. "And you're right, we have to save Llyra! Arcana and I will go!" Fortress Maximus places his hand on Braintorm's shoulder. "No need to worry, Braintorm. It will no doubt require some adjusting to, but I'm thankful to be operational again. As much as Galen wants to come with you, I must seek out Zarak. Perhaps we can sway him to our side before it is too late, and Scorponok has left this planet in ruin." Peacemaker transforms -- soaring up into the air at an obtuse angle. And then, suddenly, Pointblank snaps his hand out and catches the man-gun by the handle, with the reflexes of a particularly sharp wildcat. "Mmn," Pointblank says, flexing his arms, holding Peacemaker up and taking a glance through the weapon's sights. "Let's stop talking about it and just get it done." Highbrow sighs. "Well it saved our lives, did it not?" he says to Brainstorm, "A bit distasteful, but interesting. So then I will help." Nightbeat is is a World Watcher now, huh? (Well, his head is.) Stranger things have happened. Namely, /this/. The fact that his head is, in fact, a sperate entity for him to think about on its own. Spoilsport stands silently for the ceremony, but when the time comes, he returns to standing in front of Sureshot, who continues to be surely. "I /was/ the best shot in the galaxy," Sureshot complains, arms crossed. Spoilsport, quiet, stoic Spoilsport... smirks. "You still are." With that, Spoilsport transforms into a red and black gun and Sureshot instinctively, and somewhat against his will, catches the weapon. He looks at it uncertainly for a minute or two, then raises it and fires at the opposite wall. The shot bounces off the wall, the ceiling, a second wall, a third wall, the floor, the third wall once again, and dead-eye's a drinking cup. Sureshot smiles. Autobot spinny! Decepticon spinny! Plains of Thok -- Nebulos The arid plains of Thok spread for miles. Cacti of all colours and shapes spring over the flat desert, with strange lizard-like creatures scurrying about. Thok has never been a place where life grows, it is an in-between region, visited for necessity only. Or if something needs to be hidden... Locomotive thunders across the open plains, keeping away from the roads, and oh so recently having shaken off the last of the pursuit from local authorities. Now tha the's feeling alot more operational than he's been in the last few days, he pretty leaves the armed hovervehicles in the dirt, rocket boosters glowing brightly as he hurtles across the landscape, kicking up a huge cloud of dust in his wake. Now, sometime later, the triplechanger trundles along, his heavy wheels chugging steadily as he ponders and thinks about how he's going to get himself out of his predicament. His passenger is still on board, Llyra actually tied up and gagged as she sits in his cabin. The gag was a last second addition, as he couldn't stand listening to her complaining anymore. "-I'm- the fraggin victim here..." he mutters. "Why didn't I grab the old cripple?" Pointblank arrives from the Koraja -- Nebulos to the west. Pointblank has arrived. Giant Bat ends up fascinated by the Grax Communications Facility and wanders over that way to check out the radio towers. Wait, he had a task that he was supposed to be accomplishing here? Oh, bother. Combat: Giant Bat begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Jet_Helicoptor "Give us the girl!" shouts Skullcruncher, as he recharges his gun. Brainstorm takes a tentative step towards Astrotrain. "We got upgraded. But that doesn't matter. Give us... woah!" He ducks as a beam passes by Astrotrain, and follows it to its source. "What? Decepticons? I don't get it. He's one of your own! Why are you shooting him?" Astrotrain finds himself totally agreeing with the Autobot, "Yeah! Shoot him!" he points at Brainstorm. "In the face!" Cybertronian Tank is like rolling thunder, only slower. :p Actually, more like a rolling bowling ball... a big bowling ball, but nothing as grand as thunder.... moving on. Hardhead appears and closes some distance, catching up in his own sweet time. "More Decepticons made it..." He then swears an old Nebulan curse. They were surrounding him, circling him, going in for the kil, "No, no, no. Our's! Have him not!" snarls the wolf as it charges the dual-prop Helijet. One might wonder just what it was he would do, sprinting so low to the ground.. but that is when he lept, erupting from the earth, sailing towards Highbrow, jaws gaping wide to find one of those juicy wings. Combat: Wolf strikes Jet_Helicoptor with its Air Wolf attack! Astrotrain is all hyped up now a she fist shakes in Skullcruncher's direction for good measure, "Ya stupid fragger! I nabbed the hideous little bloodbag as a bargaining chip to get off this planet, all ya had to do was ask!" Well actually he's not being entirely truthful there. While he's inclined to work with Decepticons, it wouldn't have exactly broken his proverbial heart to blast off from this world and leave these strange Decepticons stranded forever. Cybertronian Tank grumbles a mantra, "Come'n'get'some. Come'n'get'some. Come'n'get'some." As if daring. His 120mm gun moves to target Astrotrain as he assesses the situation on approach. "Surrender Llyra now and you won't piss us off." That's George C Scotts voice acting, ladies and gentlemen. Judd Nelson who? As Astrotrain rants, Brainstorm quietly lines up a shot on him. While there are other Decepticons to worry about, Brainstorm's first priority is to save the hostage. He calls out, "Llyra, close your eyes!" before he fires a brilliant flash out of his rifles, trying to blind the Triple-Changer! Combat: Brainstorm strikes Astrotrain with his Photon Flash attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Astrotrain's Accuracy. (Blinded) Jet_Helicoptor curses in big words that don't even sound like swear words, especially not to Gort. "What the frag was that?" the Nebulan pilot exclaims, as the metal wolf leaps up and rips a chunk out of Highbrow. The Autobot listed to one side from the attack, the threat of crash even greater now. "You filthy mongrel," Jet Helicopter shouts, "Back to the kennel with you!" "I got him in my sights!" Gort shouts, "Let's lettem have it!" And thus a beam fires from the Helicopter at Wierdwolf. Combat: Jet_Helicoptor strikes Wolf with his Laser attack! "Very well then," replies Skullcruncher, "I'm asking! Give her to me and we'll help you defeat these Autobots!" Combat: Skullcruncher takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Astrotrain continues to berate Skullcruncher, complete with shaking fist, "Yeah NOW you ask after you nearly blow my face off!" He then decides it's time to turn and berate Brainstorm a bit, or perhaps insult his construction history. "And as for YOU! I'm gonna...YAIIIE!" He turned at just the wrong moment, the intensely bright flash searing into his optics, and sending the triplechanger stumbling back, gripping at his face. Which means he let go of Llyra, who falls to the ground. Luckily she lands in a soft clump of grass that cushions her fall, or maybe her dress acts as a parachute like a certain princess from a mushroom kingdom. Either way, she's clear for now, though the triplechanger's huge blocky feet are stumbling about as he tries to clear his vision, threatening to crush her! Perhaps it's time for Duros and Hardhead to come to the rescue! Or maybe Skullcruncher...who knows!? Either way, Astrotrain waves his rifle about unsteadily, switching it to a lower setting as he tries to aim at the big fuzzy blurr that he thinks is Brainstorm, a single blast tearing from the tip. "I'll murderize ya for that!" Combat: Astrotrain strikes Brainstorm with his Laser attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Brainstorm hisses as the blast tears into his chest. "Gah! You're supposed to be blinded, ow!" he complains. Quietly, he mutters, "On the other hand, he dropped Llyra, so maybe if I keep him busy..." While he realizes he might have a better chance against the large Decepticon if he fought him from a distance, close combat would be better to prevent him getting to the hostage. And so, he charges Astrotrain, springing up at the last moment in a kick! "Heeyah!" Also, on another note, Llyra doesn't wear enough clothing for it to act as a parachute, so it's a good thing that grass was there. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Astrotrain with his Kick attack! Cybertronian Tank retargets Skullcruncher as Astrotrain takes the flashing but then goes into fit throwing mode. His ammo shell loads and he hesitates not a second. "Pacification of Skullcruncher time at long last." ~cracka-thoom~ The Sonic Shell thrums as it rips through the air. Combat: Hardhead uses up a charge on his Badass Detection Device booster pack! Combat: Cybertronian Tank strikes Skullcruncher with his Sonic Shells attack! -3 Astrotrain's feet are still flailing about, as Brainstorm complains about the triplechanger tagging him, "It's cause I'm just that good!" More like pure dumb luck, really. As his vision returns, Astrotrain moves to steady his stance, one foot coming down straight at Llyra, about to squash her flat! She may be about to scream if she could, or perhaps complain about how uncool this is! But the metallic *CLANK* of Brainstorm's foot against Astrotrain's midsection sends the triplechanger stumbling back, and falling over onto his aft a moment later, a heavy *TOOM* issuing out, "Ugh..!" Shaking the last of the spots from his vision, Astrotrain abruptly launches himself forward in a flying tackle at the Headmaster! "I'll beat ya into tinfoil!" Arcana's theories were right, in a way, the binary bonding has indeed levelled the playing field with the Decepticon, as he can now fight him on his own terms. Unfortunately, Astrotrain is also larger, stronger and much faster than an average Decepticon, and his sudden lunge to try and tackle the Autobot to the ground and pummel him with huge fists is typical of his strategy to overwhelm his opponent with his advantages! Combat: Astrotrain strikes Brainstorm with his Astro-Beating attack! -1 Combat: You took 13 damage. Skullcruncher isn't so much the 'come to the rescue' type. As soon as he finds himself under fire he returns it reflexively. "You'll be sorry you got involved, Autobot!" Combat: Skullcruncher uses up a charge on its Targeting Visor booster pack! Combat: Skullcruncher strikes Cybertronian Tank with its Demolecularization Gun attack! Cybertronian Tank gruffs, "I've never been sorry for anything a day in my existance. I /make others/ sorry." He revs his engines and rolls in towards and around Skullcruncher, trying to drive circles around him as his exhaust output accumulates in a corrosive ring of gas. Combat: Cybertronian Tank misses Skullcruncher with his Corrosive Exhaust attack! Brainstorm yelps as he gets tackled into the ground, and like an amateur UFC fighter he gets mercilessly beaten by Astrotrain's fists, but he has an idea! He attempts to grab onto Astrotrain and hold him tight, locking his fingers together. "Ow, oof, can't save anyone with this big guy on me! I think we need to..." And suddenly, Arcana pops off of Brainstorm's shoulders, neatly dodging one of Astrotrain's punches! "..split up!" The old Nebulan hustles over to Llyra, trying to scoop her up in his arms. Combat: Brainstorm misses Astrotrain with his Grab attack! "Then you don't know me!" Skullcruncher replies, sweeping the smog away and lunging at Hardhead with his sword in hand! Combat: Skullcruncher strikes Cybertronian Tank with its Tail Sword attack! Weirdwolf rips a chunk free from Highbrow and drops back to earth, taking to to revel in his new prize. Tossing his head about, the wolf shakes this stolen chunk about like a dog with a doll, teeth grinding into it befor his partner cuts him short. "Quitchyer Show Boatin' the guy's still on his feet!" chides Monzo, wreastling tactics applied to actual combat. It's too late however, by the time Weirdwolf tosses the scrap aside and whirls to face Highbrow once more he is already fired upon. He tries to leap aside but is to slow for the moment, the laser streaking through the air and slicing into his haunch. Weirdwolf yips in pain and is about to fly into a tirade about animal cruelty when Monzo cuts him off, "Enougha This, pull it together and pop your lid!" he suggests. Weirdwolf complies. The hatch on the wolf's back pops open and out scrambles a armored humanoid, a large looking man with surprising agility as he clings and climbs over the wolf's form. In an instant, the two transform. Weirdwolf leaps backwards, his form contorting, Monzo folds in on himself. When they next land it is a humanoid form they take, a machette like sword in one hand, a rifle in the other. "Two makes one and one makes two. Math, ethier way is deadly for you." Weirdwolf chimes giddily, lifting his rifle, "Just shoot already!" Monzo orders from the same lips.. and so they do, a bright flash of light cast at Highbrow's cockpit. The Turbo-Wolf rears up on it's hind legs, going through a sudden and drastic change. It's limbs shift and reform, head flipping backwards. When all is said and done, Weirdwolf no stands where wolf once was. Combat: Weirdwolf strikes Jet_Helicoptor with its Photon Pistol attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Jet_Helicoptor's Accuracy. (Blinded) "Haw haw haw!" Astrotrain can be heard guffawing as he smashes his fist again and again against Brainstorm's upper torso and shoulders, fully prepared to beat him into little more than a scrunched up piece of tinfoil! Brainstorm does grab onto him, though the triplechanger easily pulls back enough to get free again, lifting one huge fist and aiming it directly at Brainstorm's face! ...and the face, and entire head proceeds to leap off of the Autobot's shoulders, transform and hustle over to scoop up Llyra and start carrying her off! The look on Astrotrain's face is almost comical as he stares with his fist still raised, prepared to deliver a blow that never came. "What th...?" He just sits there, straddling Brainstorm's form, watching this with disbelief. In a moment it'll probably occur to him he could snatch up his rifle and proceed to blast both tiny figures into atoms with his rifle. Of course, Astrotrain has made one critical error... ...he's ignoring the rest of the Autobot underneath him, that he has assumed is completely lifeless with no head attached. Combat: Astrotrain takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The sword chop-slices across the tanks main section and inside the drivers cockpit Duros says, "Mano a mano time, Hardhead." The decision made swiftly, the tank transforms. From out the opening cockpit emerges Duros in ful armor, transforming into a head as the tank transforms into a body. The two come together, and Hardhead drives a palm towards Skullcruncher. ~*~ The Cybertronian Tank makes a series of heavy metallic clanking and strong gear ratcheting noises as it rises up, transforming into the robot mode of Hardhead. ~*~ Combat: Hardhead strikes Skullcruncher with his Punch attack! Skullcruncher's head rocks back with the force of the punch, but when he straightens up he's grinning, grinding his iron teeth with a loud grating sound. "Is that all you have, Autobot? You looked so much larger before!" Combat: Skullcruncher misses Hardhead with its Punch attack! Hardhead uses a special forces combat training block to divert Skullcrunchers fist while side step crouching and aimming his shoulder gun upwards slighty at the Decepticon. "Decepticons say the darndest things." Combat: Hardhead strikes Skullcruncher with his Laser Cannon Pulse ~Low Yield~ (Disruptor) attack! Brainstorm, as it turns out, is not entirely lifeless! As Arcana rushes back with his precious cargo, Brainstorm's arms come up slowly, pointing at Astrotrain's chest. It's funny, but the cannons don't seem to be pointing in the right direction at first. "More to the right!" Arcana yells, and Brainstorm adjusts his aim accordingly. "Good, good, yes! Now fire!" Brainstorm follows that bit of advice, too, firing a blinding, full power blast right into Astrotrain's gut! Combat: Skullcruncher takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Aggressive. Jet_Helicoptor is blinded! He quickly transforms, and launches into a tirade! "Why do you bother fighting? Shouldn't you be chasing petrorabbits somewhere? Really, what is the point? Wouldn't it be better for you to dig a den somewhere and just live and let live?" All these words have the intention of confusing the wolf! "Oh what did I get myself into?" Gort comments wryly. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Astrotrain with his Photon Pulse Cannon attack! Helicopter blades fold back and show the arms, the back end of the fuselage separates to form legs, and a little robot leaps into the air and transforms into Highbrow's head. Skullcruncher stumbles backwards, tumbling down the hill. His rifle falls out of his hand, and he scrambles to get it back. "A lucky shot, that's all, Hardhead!" Combat: Highbrow misses Weirdwolf with his USE your WORDS! attack! Astrotrain doesn't clue in right away as to what's going on. The little figure is still running off, making away with his hostage! One hand moves over and picks up his own rifle, lifting it and pointing it in the direction of Arcana, drawing a bead as his finger starts to tighten on the trigger...then pauses as he hears the little figure yelling. "...huh? What're you yatterin about? Hold still while I paste you all over the..." And then he happens to look down, just as the Photon Cannon is lifted in just the right way, the audible *TINK* issuing out as the tip of the barrel rests against Astrotrain's chestplate. "...F*BLEEP* me!" With the sudden blinding white blast, the triplechanger is lifted bodily off of Brainstorm's form and send hurtling back easily several hundred feet, before he crashes down on one shoulder and skids another twenty, kicking up a huge groove in the earth as he passes. Even at such point-blank range, Astrotrain's body held up well to the blast and the damage incurred, but it has certainly more than taken the wind out of him, as he lays where he fell, a thick curl of smoke rising from his chest as he recovers, giving Arcana and Brainstorm both their opportunity. "...ooogh." Combat: Astrotrain takes extra time to steady himself. Pass It is unwise to try and reason with a mad wolf. He'll just talk himself into mauling you for your trouble. A smile warped his features, broad and twisted in a way yet blissful and simple. "Decepticons are wwe, some wild dog not. Glee is had much more in Suffering autobots then the chase of vermin!" he titters aloud, brandishing the swordm it's blade flash-heating, the air shivering and warping about it. In a rush, he lunges forward, blade thrust out at the end of a powerful arm. He's coming in so close, ever so close, trying to skewer Highbrow befor uttering once more, "Although.. tell us again about the petrol rabbits." Combat: Weirdwolf strikes Highbrow with its Thermal Sword attack! Hardhead moves back away from the top of the hill Skullcruncher just went down, splitting his binary-bonded attentions between the crest and now the situation with Llyra and his team. "Good! Time to go!" He runs at Weirdwolf as his comrrade Highbrow takes the Decepticon's sword. "Down, fleabag!" He moves to arm-swing swat him away from Highbrow to give Highbrow a better chance at distancing. Combat: Hardhead misses Weirdwolf with his Grab attack! "You're a hard nut to crack, Hardhead," Skullcruncher snarls, grabbing his rifle and swinging it up to his shoulder. "Fortunately I brought just the tool for the job! Let's see how you hold up after I've softened your armor to the consistency of an overripe tomato!" Skullcruncher has certainly improved his diction since merging with Mr. Grax. Combat: Skullcruncher misses Hardhead with its Demolecularization Gun attack! -1 Brainstorm's cockpit suddenly opens, allowing Arcana to hop inside, still cradling the young, beautiful, bound, and gagged Llyra in his arms. It's a good thing the old Nebulan is a professional! "Do not worry, my dear, we will have you home, soon, to see your father! And hopefully he will come to understand that the Autobots are not his enemies!" The cockpit seals shut behind him, and Arcana reaches around Llyra to manipulate the flight controls. Then, Brainstorm transforms into his jet mode, levitates a few feet off the ground, then blasts off, rocketing rapidly upwards into the sky! "Mission accomplished, Autobots! And yeah, let's get outta here!" Brainstorm folds up his limbs and snaps out his nose section as he converts into a quick and powerful fighter! Combat: Jet begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Astrotrain slowly rolls over, his vision spinning as he finally gets his head back on straight after that last shot. "Ugh. That...that was wierd." He mutters, lifting one hand to his head as he carefully props himself up to a sitting position, scooping up his rifle where it fell next to him. Brainstorm is, of course, long out of reach now, and the triplechanger takes a moment to take stock of his situation. "....AW SLAGGIT! I lost the squishy!" He pauses then, "I...maybe that's not a bad thing." Jet remarks, as they speed away, "Say, shouldn't we ungag her, now?" Arcana looks about nervously, then smiling apologetically at the woman in his arms, he sputters, "Ah, erm, no, no! With these... uh, metal hands, I might accidentally crush her head, yes, yes." "Huh? But..." "Just trust me, Brainstorm, it's a bad idea!" Highbrow transforms again and follows Brainstorm. "About time," he says, "I cannot deal with any more barbarism today. It is so stultifying." Meanwhile Gort looks up "Stultifying" on the InterGalactic Urban Dictionary. Highbrow's head flies off and transforms into a robot. Meanwhilte the headless robot collapses and folds into a dual-rotor helicopter. Got his skewer on, a nice stabbing befor he sprang back. Llyra was gone, both knew that 'he' wouldn't be happy. Highbrow was seemingly in retreat.. nothing to do now save for to MURDER ASTRO- No, time to head back to their secret Batcave lair thing.. Lifting off, Weirdwolf turned the proverbial tail and floated away. Once more, it is thanks to Duros and the addition of his mind that Hardhead's attention isn't so focussed on a singular thing and Skullcruncher's 'backsies' is registered in time to dive-shoulder-roll below the shots elevation. He transforms, his head disconnecting from the body and transforming on it's own as it falls into the open tank cockpit. The ground rumbles as his four sets of treads thump down and tear into it. ~*~ Hardhead begins to transform, making a series of heavy metallic clanking and strong gear ratcheting noises as collapses, folds, and rotates various portions of his robotic body to become a Cybertronian Tank. ~*~ Combat: Cybertronian Tank begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Astrotrain, Weirdwolf, Jet, Jet_Helicoptor, and Rocket_Car Combat: Weirdwolf begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Astrotrain, Jet, Jet_Helicoptor, and Rocket_Car Skullcruncher stamps his foot in frustration as Hardhead makes good his escape. "There'll be another time," he tells himself. "Weirdwolf, watch the perimeter. I'm taking in Astrotrain. Scorponok's not going to be happy with this." Astrotrain actualy doesn't put up much resistance on being 'taken in' by Skullcruncher by this point. Perhaps because he still has -no- clue as to the reality of the situation. So far as he knows, he lost a squishy prisoner, something that no Decepticon in their right mind would be all too broken up about unless they served some tactical purpose. He's in for a rude, rude awakening.